kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Miwa
was , a Rider who appeared exclusively in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. History Kamen Rider Blade New Generation Miwa originally applied as an office worker, but was berated by the boss. As a result, she knocked him out after having enough of his words. She was handpicked, along with Shin Magaki (Kamen Rider Lance), by Shimura Junichi (Kamen Rider Glaive) to become the New Generation Riders for BOARD to capture the Undead released by the Albino Joker. Missing Ace In the movie, she is the replacement of Kamen Rider Chalice for the team's long range fighter,she is armed with the L'arc Rouzer, a crossbow. Her weapon is based on the Garren Rouser and the Chalice Arrow. Her primary finisher is Ray Bullet, a supercharged energy arrow. Upon Kenzaki and Mutsuki regaining their respective belts as Blade and Leangle, Miwa and Magaki have grown jealous against them. Attempting to gain more power, obtains the King Category Club card from the dying Shin Magaki, and later she steals the remaining King Category cards from Junichi, until she was killed by the Albino Joker, who is actually Junichi Shimura in shadow, leaving the Four card in her hand. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Larc appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Ray Bullet. larclarcrlarc.JPG|Kamen Rider Larc fisnishlarcilarc.JPG|Kamen rider Larc using Ray Bullet Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Larc appears as a playable character in this video game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Larc is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Fighting Style Kamen Rider Larc Ace Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm. . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 102-103. ISBN 978-4091051035. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 270 AP (2.7 t.) *'Kicking Power': 450 AP (4.5 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Ray Bullet': 3100 AP (31 t.) Miwa transforms into Larc using a copy of the Change Kerberos Rouze Card in conjunction with the Larc Buckle, which utilizes the Leangle Buckle's Open Up system. She is equipped with the Larc Rouzer. By scanning the Mighty Ray Rouze Card in the Larc Rouzer, Larc can perform the Ray Bullet finishing attack. Appearances: New Generation, Missing Ace. Equipment *Larc Buckle: Transformation belt *Larc Rouzer: Larc's personal weapon *Rouze Cards: Allow Larc to perform special attacks Relationship *Ace Riders: *Junichi Shimura/Kamen Rider Glaive: *Shin Magaki/Kamen Rider Lance: *Board Riders: *Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade: *Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren: *Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle: Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsumi Miwa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Larc, her Suit Actor was . Notes *She shares the same first name as Natsumi Hikari (Kamen Rider Kiva-la) from Kamen Rider Decade *Natsumi is the second official female Rider in the Kamen Rider Franchise. **Larc suffered the same fate as her Female Rider predecessors (Tackle & Femme) and died. **The Rouze Card she holds in her hand after her death is the 4 of Spades, Tackle Boar. **Ironically, her counterpart in Kamen Rider Decade, Haruka Miwa, survives the events of the World of Diend two-parter, in fact, all three of the Ace Riders in Decade survive while the originals in Missing Ace all died. *Larc's color scheme and use of a long-range weapon make her analogous to Garren, whereas Lance is analogous to Leangle and Glaive is analogous to Blade. *Sometimes, Natsumi's Rider alias is spelled as Lark (due to the kana used) or '' L'arc'' (due to her name coming from a French term). **"L'Arc" is French for "the bow". Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation'' **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' See also *Haruka Miwa - Alternative counterpart in the world of Diend ,in Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Blade Characters Category:Antiheroes